


When Logic Freaks Out

by A_pretty_chill_ace



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I like to hurt my boy, IDK how to tag this tbh, Logan can’t cope with feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, No Beta, Panic Attack, but I made it better so, but just a little bit, can you really be mad, just the normal amount tho, like me, platonic royality - Freeform, remus swears, we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_pretty_chill_ace/pseuds/A_pretty_chill_ace
Summary: Everyone except Patton and Logan are out on dates, and Patton really just wants to hang out with someone else, but when he goes to ask Logan, he finds Logan in the midst of a panic attack.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	When Logic Freaks Out

Patton was bored. Virgil and Roman were out on a date, and he wanted to hang out with someone. He knew that maybe he could do something by himself, but he really just wanted to spend some time with another side. Remembering that Logan wasn't busy (at least as far as he knew), Patton grabbed one of his favorite movies and went to Logan's room.

When he got to the door of Logan's room, he didn't hear anything, but as he put his fist up to the door to knock, he heard something bang against the wall. Overcome with concern for his friend, Patton burst through the door to find a very distressed Logan and a disaster everywhere.

Now, Patton had only been in Logan's room a few times before, but every time it had been almost immaculate. Currently, the room looked like a tornado had gone through the room several times over, and Logan was sitting in the middle of the room hyperventilating. He was having a panic attack, by the looks of it. Though the sight was a little more than shocking to Patton, he quickly brushed it off, and rushed to Logan's side. He had helped Virgil through a lot of panic attacks, so he had an idea of what to do.

He tried to get a response from Logan as to whether or not he could hug him, and when he couldn't, he grabbed Logan from behind. Holding on tight, Patton steadied his breathing. They sat like that for several minutes before Logan's breathing evened out, and Patton loosened his grip. He moved to Logan's side, but he still kept one arm wrapped around him. Logan tears slowed down, and he was finally somewhat relaxed, but Patton didn't want to let go, not yet.

They stayed like that for a little while more before Patton managed to work up the courage to ask the one question that had been on his mind since he looked at the room.

"What-what happened? Like, why were you having a panic attack?"

"Oh... umm... it's difficult to put into words."

"I know you can Logie, you have the biggest vocabulary of all of the sides."

Logan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "I really would rather not disclose that information."

"Pleeease? For me?" Patton gave him the sweetest puppy dog eyes he could give.

"It's really centered around feelings which, as you know, isn't my strongest suit."

"I can help if you need it, but please, just help me understand?"

"Okay, umm... I guess it started a few days ago when something happened, and Roman pointed out to me that my reaction to it wasn't exactly normal for any of the other sides. I had known that my reaction wasn't normal, but now that it was starting to show itself to the other sides, well, I was concerned. I had been trying to get through this on my own for quite a while, actually, but I had kind of misinterpreted the feelings I had been experiencing. Roman's bit of outsider perspective made me completely reconsider what this was. I only have a limited knowledge of certain things, so in a desperate attempt to research this completely obscure topic, I tried to make sense of this in a way I knew how; however, I couldn't find very much on this problem. The facts that Thomas has retained about this topic are absolutely useless in this situation. All of the emotions and feelings are kind of your thing, so what could I do? Emotions are irrational and unpredictable, so eventually nothing made sense anymore, and I had a panic attack. It didn't help that after the events of April 13th, I wasn't as well functioning mentally as I could have been."

"So here we are now." Patton nodded. "So why couldn't you turn to me?"

Logan's eyes widened, and his ears tinted pink.

"Oh, umm... I- I don't really want to answer that."

Patton was confused. "Why? I won't judge you for feeling things."

Logan grew redder. "It's not that I don't trust you it's just... well..."

"Well?"

"I... umm..." Logan's face contorted in ways Patton didn't think possible. "Dear lord, I do wish you were not the one who found me like this."

A sharp pang sounded through Patton's body, starting in his heart. He wasn't able to cover the look of hurt that had crossed his face fast enough because Logan quickly backtracked.

"Not that I'm not grateful for you, I really do like your presence here, it's nice, you're nice, very nice, I just- you're the reason, well not the reason, but a big part of the reason I'm in this mess, and I don't know how to deal with feelings, and you do, but the thing is- well, I don't think I could tell you what is going on in my head without making things awkward between us, and that's, like, the last thing I want, and I just made things worse between us by talking, so I should just stop talking."

Relief flooded through Patton. He didn't want anyone to hate him, especially not Logan.

"So why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because the feelings are about you!"

Oh. Oh! Oh?

"Wait, what?"

Logan quickly covered his mouth.

"You have fe-"

Logan cut him off. "Yes, about a week ago when I'd fallen asleep at the desk while working, you woke me up and helped me get to bed. Roman watched the interaction, but he'd also noticed my reaction the next morning."

Patton was confused, but also really hopeful. If Logan was saying what he thought he was saying, well...

"Are you saying you like me?"

"I mean, yes, but no."

Patton was even more confused now.

"What?"

"I'm saying iloveyou."

He said it so fast that Patton didn't catch what he said.

"I'm sorry? Could you say that again?"

"I said iloveyou."

"One more time please?"

"I love you!"

Patton couldn't believe his ears. "You what?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT!!!"

"You love me?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

Patton was ecstatic, but after loving Logan for so many years, the fact that Logan finally reciprocated wasn't getting through his head. 

"Patton, you're not saying anything, why aren't you saying anything?"

"I... umm... it's just, well, I've kinda loved you back for a little more than two years, and I never really thought that you would return them."

"You... Oh my gosh, this was ridiculous. This is the very reason why I believe that feelings are irrational, but anyway, how about we go watch that movie you have sitting next to you."

"Oh!" Patton remembered the reason he had come here in the first place. "Yeah! Let's go!"

—

They were in the middle of watching The Princess Bride, and Wesley was rolling down the hill while screaming "AS YOU WISH!!!" to Buttercup.

"They're the cutest thing ever," Patton gushed. "Besides you, I mean."

Logan blushed, and Patton booped his nose.

"I beg to differ, I do believe that you are the cutest thing to exist, but between you and me, I think I have a little bit of a bias."

There was less of a gap between the two sides than before.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but maybe I need to prove my argument with facts."

The gap was even smaller now.

"Or you could shut up and kiss me."

The gap closed between the two of them, and Patton felt ecstatic. He was kissing Logan! Something he never thought would ever happen!

Sadly, the moment was too fleeting. Within moments, Virgil and Roman came into the room, and the two quickly broke apart.

Whatever conversation Virgil and Roman had been having became unimportant to them when they realized what they had just walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL," Roman shouted.

"What," Patton said as innocently as he could, knowing that they had just caught them in the act of kissing.

"You know what!"

"Do I?"

Logan butted in. "Yes we were kissing, Roman, and Virgil, we would appreciate it if you stopped figuratively laughing your ass off in the corner over there."

"Sorry, it's just that this is just hilarious, I'm surprised that Roman didn't feel the tension between you two earlier."

"I did, but I just didn't expect them to get together so soon."

Patton and Logan shared a nervous glance. Roman noticed.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Patton tried to brush off the question, but Roman wasn't having any of it.

"NO! I saw that! What the fuck was that look you two gave each other?"

"Hey, um, babe? I don't think they've had much of a chance to really talk about their relationship."

"Language, Roman!" Patton was a little annoyed. Of course they hadn't talked about their relationship yet! They were literally in the middle of their first kiss when Roman and Virgil had come in.

First kiss.

That was something that Patton thought he would only ever dreamed about.

"Spanish," Roman retorted, "I'm just saying that we've been gone for how long? Like, two hours? And they haven't talked about that? It's bullshit!"

"As much as I enjoy your company, Roman, the cursing is not appreciated."

"Can you all be quiet for a moment while I explain the situation to the increasingly loud and vulgar prince?" Logan paused for a moment assuring that no one was going to try and talk over him. "Thank you. Now, Roman, I'm sure it would help you to know that Patton and I have not been aware of our feelings toward each other for longer than the past hour, and we just kissed for the first time. I am unsure as to why this is such a big deal to you since you are not involved in whatever relationship Patton and I end up having.

However, I think that while we are on the topic, I do believe that it would be appropriate to ask." He turned to Patton. "Would you like to participate in a courtship with me and become my boyfriend?"

"I would love to!" Patton was thrilled. He never ever thought that Logan would ask to be his boyfriend, so he wasn't thinking very much when he pressed a kiss to Logan's lips.

There was a muffled noise from a surprised Logan, but he slowly melted into the kiss, too.

Before Roman or Virgil had a chance to say anything about getting a room, Remus threw himself into the room.

"AHOY MOTHERFUCKERS!!!"

"Hello everybody." Janus followed shortly behind him. "What an awful evening it is, isn't it?"

Logan quickly broke apart from Patton for a second time, and cleared his throat. "Good evening, Janus."

Remus gasped dramatically. "Are you two fucking?"

Patton blushed bright red, and tried to explain that no, he and Logan were not doing the do. Yet. But before he could even stutter out the first words, Logan misunderstood.

"No, we are not fucking, as you put it. Obviously we just kissed. You wouldn't have to ask if we were. You would know."

Virgil groaned, and clarified the statement, so that no one else would have to. "What Remus' very crude statement meant was 'Are you screw buddies?' Although that isn't much better. If I’m being honest. Look guys, there’s no way to put this nicely, so if you could just save me further embarrassment, I would appreciate it if you just told him, so that I can go die in my room."

“Wait! Virgil! Don’t go,” Patton exclaimed. He turned to Remus and Janus. “For your information, you two, me and Logan-”  
“Logan and I,” Logan corrected.

“Logan and I are dating now, and no, Remus, we have not fucked.”

“Well damn, I was hoping Janie and I could get a show.”

Patton felt appalled, but he knew he shouldn’t expect anything less from intrusive thoughts.

“So anyway, we were watching The Princess Bride before you all so rudely interrupted, so would you like to join us?” Logan apparently was ignoring his comment, too.

Roman gasped. “You were watching The Princess Bride without me?! Rude!”

“We can start it over, if that would make you feel better,” Patton offered.

“Yes, actually, that would make me feel a lot better.”

Patton quickly grabbed the remote and started the movie over.

—

By the time the movie was over Roman, Remus, and Virgil were all asleep, and that left Patton, Logan, and Janus to take them to bed.

Janus chuckled to himself. “Look at that idiot drooling on the throw pillows.”

Remus, apparently half awake mumbled, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

He hefted Remus over his shoulder, and carried him to his room.

“So, I guess it’s just us and these two. Who do you want to carry?”

“I will take Virgil to his room, will you take Roman to his?”

“Yep! And then we can do something?”

Logan chuckled at Patton’s enthusiasm. “Yeah, sure.”

Quickly, Patton picked up Roman as best he could, and dragged him to his room.

As he was setting Roman down on his bed, Roman stirred a little.

“So, how does it feel to be in a relationship with Logan.”

Patton thought for a moment.

“You know, I don’t really know yet, but I’ll keep you updated.”

“Goodnight, Pat.”

“Goodnight.”

—

Somehow Logan was there before Patton, but that didn’t bother him in the slightest.

“So, what do we do now?”

“We could go cuddle in your room, if you’d like.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they cuddled until they fell asleep. But I won’t write that because I needed to post this and be done.
> 
> Anyway, that’s the first fic I’ve posted on here, so I’ll take any constructive criticism you have!!


End file.
